


Loss

by Aberwelshgirl



Series: Journey [1]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, Illness, Infant Death, Sadness, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 13:06:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11510046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aberwelshgirl/pseuds/Aberwelshgirl
Summary: Inu no taishou and Yue (sesshomaru mother) have a loss when they are in the early stages of their marriage.





	Loss

Inutaisho. Lord of the west lands and a very powerful Inu daiyōka. Inutaisho was married to Yue, another Inu daiyōka but had a moon symbol on her forehead. Too most of the demons they were a perfect match and they too agreed with the comments, but Yue had secrets and she failed to tell her husband this until one night. 

Inutaisho watched his mate shiver with a high fever. He had never seen a demon so ill or frail. Inutaisho held her hand, she was wet from sweat and groaned softly as if she was in pain. Inutaisho looked to the healer.   
“What is wrong with her?” The healer bowed. “I do not know my lord. We have treated her with all the remedies that her family had sent to us, but non has any affect.” Inutaisho frowned. He never knew she was prone to illness. Inutaisho signed he was worried for his wife's health she was currently with child and since it was early into the pregnancy the healers were concerned of early birth. “Healer, is there anything else that can be done?” The healer shook her head. “I am sorry my lord. All we can do now is wait and pray that the lady and child will be alright.” Inutaisho nodded, he felt hopeless. He tightened the grip on his wife's hand and kissed her forehead gently. “Please stay strong my love..” he whispered. He placed his hand on Yue’s slightly rounded belly and prayed that the child is safe too. 

 

Another couple days had passed and the lady of the west was still ill and the healer began to worry about the child. Yue couldn't stay away long enough to eat a meal or keep enough water down. Inutaisho didn't know yet but when the healers started to change the bedsheets there was some blood on the lady's clothes and sheet. The healer could find the child and it was alive, but for how long was all she think about. When her helpers was tidying the bedsheets the lord entered the room and saw the stains.   
Silence was brought to the room. Inutaisho eyes widened at the sight of blood that his wife had passed and what was still on her clothes. He rushed to her side to insure there was no damage to her person. “Where did that blood come from?!” The healer forced herself to look up at him. “I believe my lord she could be losing the child.” Inutaisho paused and looked down to his sick wife and to her belly. “Will she survive?” “My lord I believe her body is too weak due to this illness and I fear that the child might be dying.” “But will she survive?!” His anger was getting the better of him and he could see that the healer was scared. “I believe she will.” Inutaisho nodded and held his wife's hand and prayed to the gods to give her strength.   
Later that night Yue awoke to pain and she couldn't hold back a scream. The healers knew what was happening. The baby was dying. She screamed again as the pain came at a more agonising pulse. Inutaisho who was awoken from the scream ran from a separate room to their shared room. Once he entered Yue’s face was red and the healers placed her on her side and one had his wife's leg up to look under her clothes. He knew what was happening and he felt the grief overtake him. He heard her cry out again and he went to her side.  
“Yue! I am here” Yue looked to him with tears in her eyes. “The.. b..baby! Ahh!” Inutaisho nodded and could see her falling apart. He squeezed her hand tightly and kissed her gently on the forehead. The healer looked to him and nodded. He nodded back. All was to be well after this. 

 

Dawn broke the western lands and it brought the grieving couple nothing but pain and tears. The lady of the land was panting hard due to pushing all night and a overwhelmed lord, still holding onto his wife's hand waited for the healer to finish. “My lady you need to give little pushes now… good.. good… all done” Yue left out a breath and sobbed to herself. Inutaisho saw the healer holding a small being in a blanket and passed it to an assistant. Once it was done Inutaisho brought Yue up on his lap and held her tightly to his person. She cried into his chest and he too let tears fall. It had been a very emotional night. The healer was holding the tiny being and waited. Yue looked to her and the tiny being and motioned for the healer to come forth. The healer passed the tiny being to Yue and Inutaisho with a sad smile. Yue looked down to the far too small being and started to cry again. “It would have been a daughter my lord.” Inutaisho shared a look to the healer and nodded for her and her assistants to leave them. He hugged Yue closer. He saw that the tiny being had white hairs coming on her head. He gave a small smile before burying his face in Yue's shoulder. Yue hugged the being close to her and cried. The pain was overwhelming and she couldn't not help but feel like a failure as a wife and mother.


End file.
